Racconto
by andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen es cosechada a los trece. A partir de aquello, nunca vuelve a estar a salvo. Serie de drabbles.
1. I

**I**

Por un segundo cree que ha escuchado mal.

En sus oídos se ha instalado un molesto pito, el cual no le permite escuchar los gritos de su hermana menor. Sin embargo, luego, cuando vea las grabaciones del momento, lo preferirá. Apenas es consciente de cómo todo el distrito la mira, con una mezcla de extraños sentimientos grabados en sus rostros.

 _¡Qué trágica es la vida! ¡Pobre niña de la Veta, que ha perdido a su padre, ahora debe enfrentar una muerte segura!_

Siente como tiembla de pies a cabeza. Sus piernas, autómatas, se mueven en dirección al podium. Su estómago se revuelve y por un par de segundos teme vomitar. Sin embargo, todo aquello pasa. La escolta del Distrito doce sonríe, gesticula y la señala una vez que ya ha subido. Katniss no entiende lo que está diciendo, pero sabe que está pidiendo voluntarios.

Nadie se presenta.

* * *

 **Una nueva idea ha surgido hace un par de días, mientras me planteaba si realmente estoy estudiando algo con sentido. En fin. El punto es que este es un nuevo proyecto, pequeño, que (intentará) tener actualizaciones diarias (o en su defecto, muy seguidas las unas de las otras). Sin embargo, los capítulos serán pequeñitos. Diminutos. Y si van pidiendo cosas en el camino, mejors.**

 **En fin, saludos, cariños y toda esa clase de cosas bellas.**

 **(el siguiente capítulo de "Lo sé" está... casi casi casi listo. Tengan paciencia)**


	2. II

**II**

— Sabes cazar. Lo has hecho desde que eras una niña. Muéstrales que sabes ocupar el arco, algo, los cuchillos, que sabes hacer trampas. El año pasado un tributo del cuatro lo hizo. Solo... — él habla como si ella no tuviese trece años, como si ambos ignoraran lo que sucederá. Como si ambos pudiesen hacer vista gorda del destino.

— Déjalo, Gale.

Mira a su amigo de pies a cabeza. Aún siente que está temblando. Morirá, no volverá y posiblemente su madre nunca se recuperará.

Y lo único que le preocupa es Prim.

Gale abre la boca para decir algo más, pero en aquel momento el Agente de la Paz y toma a su amigo del brazo.

— ¡Cuídalas! — chilla, sin siquiera despedirse.

El silencio es lo único que le queda.


	3. III

**III**

— No me aliaré con alguien de la Veta — el chico rubio que está sentado frente suyo habla como si ella no estuviese allí. Como si ella no tuviese oídos ni pudiese entenderle. Ella automáticamente frunce el ceño y Haymitch suelta una risotada.

— En vistas que morirás dentro de una semana, te haré el favor de aclararte que estás frente a la única persona del distrito que quizá tenga posibilidades en los juegos — habla el viejo mentor, señalándola. Han coincidido en el Quemador. Katniss es una de las pocas personas que no le tiene miedo y que le hace frente de vez en cuando. Él ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones que la muchachita tiene agallas . — Dime, preciosa, ¿has decidido cuál será tu técnica?

Haymitch, increíblemente, no parece estar tan borracho como lo estaba hace menos de una hora, en la Cosecha. Incluso luce como una persona sobria. Katniss entonces se pregunta si es verdadera su condición de alcohólico o solo una farsa para el Capitolio.

Luego se pregunta por qué Haymitch debería fingir algo así para el Capitolio.

— No lo sé — responde, tímida. Si bien intenta enfocarse en todas sus habilidades, no puede evitar pensar en que ella tan solo tiene trece años. Es baja, delgada y casi la mitad que su compañero de distrito. No tiene oportunidades. Morirá. No podrá hacer nada.

Al menos, Gale podrá cuidar de Prim.

— Averiguaremos algo. — su mentor hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano, como si no se tratase de la gran cosa. Katniss mira, una vez más, la cantidad grotesca de comida frente suyo y asiente, aparentando confianza.

Confianza que no tiene.


	4. IV

**IV**

Su vestido está hecho de fuego.

No, la verdad es que no es un fuego real, pero sí lo parece. Patrick se negó a "ponerse una cosa tan ridícula" y él es solo un pedazo de carbón, pintado completamente de negro. También se negó a darle la mano.

Sin embargo, eso no importa. Porque todo el mundo grita su nombre.

 _Katniss, Katniss, Katniss._

 _Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas._


	5. V

**V**

— ¡Un once! — grita Effie, entusiasmada. Ella es quien aplaude y revolotea a su alrededor, como si de pronto fuese la cosa más maravillosa que hubiese visto en años. — ¡Un once, un once! ¡Quizá esta sea mi oportunidad para pasar a un mejor distrito!

Nadie toma en cuenta el último comentario de la escolta, sin embargo, todos le felicitan. Incluso Patrick, que se ha puesto rojo y le mira con desprecio, le felicita. Todos menos Haymitch.

Él, internamente, teme lo peor: que la hayan marcado como objetivo.

Y no se equivoca.

Que Katniss le haya lanzado una flecha al cerdo de los vigilantes y su clasificación tan elevada no son hechos aleatorios.


	6. VI

**VI**

Los juegos son fríos.

Está lleno de nieve y pronto, los tributos no saben qué hacer. En esta ocasión, no hay comida en la cornucopia. Katniss desobedece las instrucciones de Haymitch y se lanza hacia el baño de sangre, obteniendo una mochila con dos botellas de agua, una soga, un saco de dormir, un par de gafas que no comprende para qué sirven y un cuchillo, este último cortesía de la profesional del dos.

Se encuentran en las ruinas de una ciudad. Ella corre con todas sus fuerzas y logra llegar hasta las afueras, escondiéndose en una casita destruida de dos pisos. No tiene techo en el segundo, por lo que, escondida, observa lo que sucede en la plaza principal. Los cañonazos no dejan de sonar y se siente mareada. Escapó del baño de sangre. Hizo más de lo que los tributos del doce habían hecho en los últimos cuatro años.

Sin embargo, no siente tanta euforia por el hecho de haber sobrevivido. Ella sabe lo que la nieve hace. Te mata lentamente. Lo ha visto en la veta. Primero hace que tus extremidades se pongan negras, luego se expande por todo tu cuerpo, haciendo que tiembles de manera descontrolada. Luego duermes. Y finalmente, mueres.

Cuando los cañonazos dejan de sonar ella cuenta un total de trece. Más de la mitad de los tributos ha muerto en el baño de sangre, una cifra alta. Quizá se deba a la nieve y al mismo hecho que no muchos tributos la conocen. Se rompe la cabeza pensando en qué hacer, qué acto los patrocinadores podrían considerar lo suficientemente digno como para significar ayuda.

No se le ocurre ninguna idea.


	7. VII

**VII**

Han pasado tres días cuando escucha el inconfundible sonido de los paracaídas que traen regalos. Se demora unos segundos antes de elevar su mirada, y cuando lo hace, no puede creerlo.

Un arco.

Pero... ¿cómo es posible?

Un arco.

La última vez que un tributo recibió un regalo de estas características se trató de Finnick Odair, y ella apenas recuerda esa edición de los juegos.

Un arco. Grande, negro, con decoraciones de llamas en rojo y naranja. El caraj de flechas también es naranja. Lo acaricia unos segundos hasta que se da cuenta que trae una nota pegada.

 _Acabemos con esto preciosa, ¿quieres?_


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Está tan entusiasmada por haber recibido el arma que _casi_ no se percata de su presencia allí.

Sin embargo, lo hace tres segundos antes de que él la vea a ella y por tanto, logra esconderse.

Lo analiza. Está herido, con fiebre, y parece delirar, porque no deja de mover su cabeza. Se había sorprendido por no verle en las noches en el cielo y se da cuenta de que esa es la razón: sigue vivo.

Observa a Patrick por unos segundos antes de, finalmente, salir.

— Katniss — gime él, con su respiración dificultosa. Tiene una gran herida en la pierna y ella se da cuenta que no tiene demasiadas posibilidades. — ¿de dónde salió ese arco?

— Haymitch me lo envió — dice ella, sintiendo como sus manos hormiguean por tomar el arma y darle justo en el pecho. Sin embargo, él es de su distrito. No podría hacerle algo a alguien de su distrito.

Se le ocurre una idea.

— Quédate aquí — dice, mientras busca por el resto del piso de la pequeña casita un lugar en donde esconderse. Se da cuenta que hay un armario que tiene la puerta abierta. — Haré un poco de fuego.


	9. IX

**IX**

Los profesionales llegan a los pocos minutos. Aún no han terminado del todo con Patrick, sin embargo, Katniss no se aguanta más. Ninguno se entera bien qué es lo que sucedió, pues les da a todos justo en medio del pecho de espaldas.

Fue un señuelo.

Siente que su hombro tiembla cuando va a recoger las flechas de los cuerpos inertes de los profesionales. Estaban delgados, más de lo que alguna vez estuvieron los profesionales en una Arena. Y pese a que fuesen profesionales, seguían siendo personas.

Personas que ella asesinó.

Cuando suena el último cañón, sabe que al menos le hicieron un favor. No tuvo que asesinar a Patrick ella misma.


	10. X

**X**

El resto de los juegos son rápidos e indoloros para el resto de los tributos. Algunos, un poco más osados luego de la desaparición conjunta de los profesionales, se atreven a ir hasta la Cornucopia. Katniss no espera a que se acerquen. Simplemente les dispara.

Porque está bien, ¿verdad?

Son ellos o ella.

Y ella prefiere ser ella.

¿Verdad?

Se convierte en la campeona más joven de toda la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, superando incluso al famoso Finnick Odair.


	11. XI

**XI**

No tiene demasiadas heridas. Tan solo está deshidratada y famélica, por llevar casi una semana sin comer. Han sido unos juegos cortos y poco emocionantes, pese a que todo el mundo alabe su firmeza a la hora de disparar. En la entrevista es obligada a observar sus propios juegos. Ella ve como hieren a Patrick e intenta seguirla por las ruinas de aquella pequeña ciudad. Luego ve la determinación en su propio rostro cuando el arco llega hasta sus manos. Observa las escenas con un rostro impasible y Haymitch le mira preocupado.

Caesar le pregunta un par de cosas. Se encoge de hombros, sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza cuando corresponde. El anfitrión lleva la entrevista a buenos términos y al final ella gira y su vestido vuelve a prenderse en fuego. Los capitolinos aman eso.

Sin embargo, nunca abre la boca.


	12. XII

**XII**

El día que vuelve a su hogar Gale la recibe con un fuerte abrazo de oso, nada propio de él. Se entera que lo hicieron pasar como su primo, pues a algunos entrevistadores del Capitolio no les pareció conveniente que la chica en llamas tuviese algo parecido a un novio.

Raro.

Aunque ella no se queja. Sabe que su relación con Gale no es de ese estilo y que nunca lo será, porque no quiere tener hijos. El pequeño cuerpecito de Prim se aferra a ella y siente como su hermanita llora en su cuello. Katniss automáticamente la abraza, y la intenta consolar, pero no dice ninguna palabra.

Graban su ingreso a su nueva casa y le muestran cual será su nueva habitación. Su estómago se revuelve cuando ve la cantidad de lujos y los compara con la situación en la que vivía hace tan solo un mes, cuando vivían en la casita de la Veta más cercana a la pradera.

Cuando la familia de Gale y las cámaras se van, ella se lanza en la que es su nueva cama e intenta dormir.

En el momento logra cerrar sus ojos, comienzan las pesadillas.


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Divide su tiempo cazando y evitando a la gente. Intenta hablar lo menos posible y aquello es algo que preocupa tanto a su hermanita como a su madre. Pero no pueden hacer nada. Haymitch se ha encargado de tranquilizarlas, de decirles que lo superará en cuanto pueda, pero que le den su tiempo.

Un consejo como aquel viniendo de un hombre que pasa la mitad del tiempo borracho no parece ser muy alentador.

Gale intenta hablar con ella un par de veces, pero ella sigue sin abrir su boca más que para las situaciones que lo amerita. Y su amigo comienza a frustrarse. Su relación se tensa tanto que un día simplemente no aparece para cazar con ella y sabe que él ha cambiado su ruta.

No le duele demasiado. Últimamente nada le duele demasiado.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

Intenta ir lo menos posible al pueblo. Allí, se siente juzgada. Los habitantes de la ciudad la miran feo, pues por su culpa Patrick fue asesinado por los profesionales. Muchos parecen olvidar que gracias a su triunfo tienen una ración más de alimentos en sus mesas, cosa que no pasa con los habitantes de la Veta, que siempre le miran con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Pero, los comerciantes, ¿cómo no lo ven?

Ella debía sobrevivir.

No quiso matarlo. No quiso hacerlo.

No quería. No quería. No quería.

Pero tuvo qué. Era ella o él.

 _Y prefería ser ella_.

Por las noches, las pesadillas continúan. Casi es un alivio el despertar, entre gritos, pues ya no se encuentra en la Arena, ya no tiene frío, ya se encuentra en casa. Intenta con unas infusiones para dormir que su madre le da, sin embargo, aquello resulta peor. No puede despertar de la pesadilla, no puede moverse. Es en una de esas noches, que lo comprende. Comprende por qué Haymitch bebe tanto, por qué busca escapar de la realidad.

Y es entonces cuando se pregunta: ¿realmente valió la pena?


	15. XV

**XV**

Pese a lo poco que le gusta ir al pueblo, algo debe hacer con todas las presas que obtiene del bosque.

Una de las pocas personas que la trata igual que antes es el panadero. La recibe por la puerta de atrás solo cuando su mujer no esté presente. Le sonríe y le regala una galleta cada vez que la ve. Ella insiste en que no le pague, pero el hombre sigue dándole un par de piezas de pan en su lugar.

Un día, no se encuentra el viejo panadero. En su lugar, le abre la puerta su viejo compañero de escuela, Peeta Mellark.

 _El chico del pan._

Katniss le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabe qué hacer. Sabe que tiene una deuda con él, sin embargo, piensa que quizá le cause repulsión, por tratarse de un chico de la ciudad, igual que Patrick. Sin embargo, Peeta le sonríe y la invita a pasar. Le dice que su padre no se demorará demasiado, que ha ido a buscar un encargo que han hecho al Capitolio, pero que ella no se preocupe, que le recibirá la ardilla y le dará su paga de vuelta. Ella le corta:

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué? — el joven de catorce años luce confundido. Y sonrojado. Katniss no entiende por qué, pero continúa hablando.

— Gracias. Por el pan. Hace años. Sobreviví gracias a ti.

Peeta la mira sorprendido. Abre la boca un par de veces, sin embargo, ningún sonido sale de su boca.

Katniss se da vuelta y corre hacia su casa. No entiende por qué su corazón late tan fuerte, ni por qué le ha hablado.

Aquella noche, en la cena, le sonríe por primera vez a su mamá desde que regresó. Y le contesta a Prim que no, que no quiere salsa junto con su carne. Las expresiones de las mujeres de su casa no tienen precio.

* * *

 **hey... los reviews no le hacen daño a nadie... yo solo digo...**


	16. XVI

**XVI**

El invierno se instala con fuerza en el Distrito doce, y con él, llega la Gira de la Victoria. La Gira pasa sin grandes alegrías ni grandes penas, sin embargo, una vez ya en el Capitolio, todo mundo la trata como una princesa.

Trato que ella no merece.

Todo el mundo recuerda cómo fue tan valiente para aguantar con entereza durante la semana que duró sus juegos. También comentan cómo, quizá, si se hubiese tratado de una mejor arena, ella hubiese podido matar más gente. Verla más en acción, le dicen ellos.

Se siente enferma.

Conoce al Presidente Snow y algo en él no le agrada. No sabe si se debe debe a perfume a rosas o a su aliento como de sangre, o a sus ojos parecidos a una serpiente o a que simplemente no se siente cómoda en el Capitolio. Conoce a Finnick Odair, quien resulta ser más simpático de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería. Le da su número de teléfono y le dice que puede escribirle cartas, por lo que también le adjunta su dirección. Él comenta, a modo de broma, que todos los Vencedores terminan haciéndose amigos tarde o temprano. Más aún aquellos que han sido los campeones más jóvenes de todas las ediciones de los juegos.

Todo el mundo la alaba. Todo el mundo la quiere.

Pero se siente enferma. Ella mató. Ella asesinó.

Y por eso la quieren.


	17. XVII

**XVII**

Cuando vuelve a su distrito, hace frío. Sin embargo, no nieva y ella le agradece a lo que sea que se encuentre arriba por el hecho que no encuentre aquella blanca sustancia en el suelo.

La nieve la pone nerviosa.

Haymitch, que lleva borracho horas, se tambalea hasta la entrada de la Villa de los Vencedores. Su madre, quien ya se encontraba esperándola en el pórtico, corre hacia ellos y ayuda a su hija a llevar al alcoholizado hombre. Lo entran a su casa, donde el contraste con el ambiente frío de fuera hace que Katniss esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

Lanza sin demasiada delicadeza a su mentor en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar y su madre la mira con reprobación. Si aquella mirada se la hubiese lanzado hace tan tres meses, ella habría puesto los ojos en blanco y no hubiese prestado atención. Sin embargo, sabe lo que es estar a punto de morir pensando en que jamás arreglaría las cosas con su madre, por lo que agacha un poco de los hombros y acomoda mejor al hombre.

Le sirven un plato de sopa y Prim, quien la ha abrazado en cuanto la ha visto, comienza a hablar sobre mil cosas a la vez acerca la escuela, Rory y Buttercup, el horrible gato. La madre de Katniss les sirve a cada uno un plato de sopa alrededor de la chimenea mientras su hermanita continúa hablando, luciendo casi como una familia normal.

Mientras observa el entusiasmado rostro de su hermana piensa que quizá haya valido la pena.

Quizá.


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Un día, se encuentra a sí misma extrañando el ir a la escuela y tener algo que hacer durante horas. Por una parte, no puede continuar acabando con los animales del bosque. Por otra, la nieve que se acumula en su jardín hace que se pregunte dos veces si es necesario salir de casa.

Es por eso, por tener demasiado tiempo libre, que decide escribirle la primera carta a Finnick. Le cuenta un par de cosas acerca de su distrito (no demasiado, pues Finnick mismo le advirtió que interceptaban las cartas de las pocas personas con el suficiente dinero para pagar los impuestos que suponían) y de su día en general, cuanto se aburre al no hacer nada en el día, lo terrible que ha sido este invierno y lo mal que se le da el talento que ha escogido.

Frunce el ceño al pensar en que quizá un chico de veintiún años no tiene tiempo para leer aquella clase de estupideces. Sin embargo, él dijo que lo hiciera. Cuando su madre vuelve del pueblo, le pide por favor que envíe la carta.

Ella le sonríe y, sin ninguna palabra, vuelve a salir por la puerta.


	19. XIX

**XIX**

Se sorprende cuando la respuesta de Finnick Odair llega en menos de dos semanas. En la carta, el chico del cuatro le responde jovial, burlándose un poco de ella por tener un clima cálido durante todo el año (adjunta una fotografía de la playa y Katniss no puede creer lo _grande_ que luce el mar, pese a haberlo visto en la Gira de la Victoria). Insiste en que son amigos, y que le intentará ayudar en todo lo que se avecine. Añade también en que no es una pérdida de tiempo para él leer sus cartas, por lo que le pide que le responda de inmediato.

Y es así, como en medio del invierno más frío que recuerda el distrito doce en años, Katniss siente que vuelve a tener un amigo luego de los Juegos.

Aunque ese amigo se encuentre a más de mil kilómetros, da igual.


	20. XX

**XX**

Cuando la nieve comienza a derretirse, en una temprana primavera, ella vuelve a salir de su casa. El primer día que sale a cazar no encuentra presas muy grandes, pese a lo desorientados que se encuentran los animales. Lo único que consigue son un par de ardillas (a una le ha dado en el cuello, no en el ojo) y una liebre. Decide ir a probar suerte al Quemador primero. Allí, los comerciantes la reciben con sonrisas y buenas palabras, sin embargo, no muchos se interesan en sus animales mal cazados, pues Gale ha pasado por allí antes.

Hace meses que no habla con Gale.

Se dirige hacia el único sitio donde sabe que no irá su antiguo amigo. Primero, revisa que no se encuentre la mujer del panadero. Luego, llama tímidamente a la puerta. Esta vez, cuando es Peeta quien le abre, no se sorprende.

— Traigo ardillas — dice, con una pequeña sonrisa. Últimamente, sonríe más. Peeta le devuelve la sonrisa.

— Mi padre no está, pero puedo pagarte.

Ella entra en la pequeña cocina de la panadería y un silencio incómodo se genera en su alrededor. Los hermanos mayores de Peeta no se encuentran por ninguna parte, o al menos ella no los ve, pero permanece en silencio. Saca la ardilla de su saco y la deja sobre la mesa.

— No tenías que darme las gracias — murmura él, mientras le pasa las dos monedas que siempre acuerdan. Katniss no entiende por qué, pero su corazón late con fuerza contra su pecho. Tiene miedo. Intenta abrir la boca para seguir hablando, pero él la vuelve a interrumpir — Madge quiere ir a verte luego de la escuela, pero quiere saber si puede hacerlo.

Por unos segundos, Katniss se sorprende por sus palabras. Asiente con la cabeza un poco ida y luego Peeta Mellark le sonríe, haciendo gala de todos sus dientes y un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, además de un sonrojo furioso en todo el rostro.

— Allí estaremos mañana después de clases.


	21. XXI

**XXI**

Aquella noche, cuando le comenta a su madre que al otro día la visitarán Peeta y Madge, ella sonríe a más no poder. Su hija se recupera, lentamente. Haymitch, quien otra vez se encuentra allí, también sonríe, aunque no tan abiertamente como su madre.

Katniss se pregunta por qué.

Sin embargo, no le da demasiadas vueltas al asunto. No puede tratarse de algo tan grave, ¿verdad?

Meses después, recordará aquella cena. Se sentirá estúpida por no haber conectado los puntos...

Pero ahora no se preocupa de aquello. Por un par de segundos, la vida parece ser un poco más auspiciosa.


	22. XXII

**XXII**

En cuanto abre la puerta, siente como unos brazos la rodean y un montón de cabello rubio justo en su cara. Se tensa completamente por dos segundos, mientras siente un pánico propio de alguien que ha sufrido demasiado en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando escucha la voz de su antigua amiga, sabe que no la están atacando.

— ¡Katniss! — habla con su voz contenida, suave y delicada, como siempre ha sido la voz de Madge. Parece haber crecido un par de centímetros. De pronto, y mientras la observa, la chica siente un súbito cariño hacia quien, se da cuenta, es su amiga.

— Hey — murmura, haciéndose a un lado y dejándoles pasar. Peeta Mellark le mira con una pequeña sonrisa y un tímido sonrojo en las mejillas mientras conserva las manos en sus bolsillos, pues no sabe dónde ponerlas. Katniss casi siente la emoción de su madre provenir de la cocina. Frunce el ceño y mira a los dos chicos rubios, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca ha sido una buena anfitriona — Eh...

— Las clases de álgebra son aburridas sin ti — dice la hija del alcalde, como si durante toda su vida hubiesen hablado con total naturalidad. Katniss se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

— Era la única clase que tenía sentido — asiente ella, mientras piensa que quizá se deba a que, desde muy pequeña, estuvo acostumbrada a realizar cálculos matemáticos en el Quemador.

Continúan hablando sobre todo y nada a la vez, con intervenciones esporádicas de Peeta Mellark. Resulta ser que es un gran conversador y que le cae de mil maravillas a su madre luego que alabe sus galletas. La tarde transcurre rápido y cuando se dan cuenta, es hora que los hijos de comerciantes deban irse al pueblo. Madge queda de ir al día siguiente, mientras que Peeta se excusa diciendo que al día siguiente debe trabajar en la panadería. Sin embargo, volverá en tres días más, pues le ha prometido a la pequeña Primrose enseñarle a dibujar.

Sí, Peeta Mellark se ha llevado de las mil maravillas con su hermanita pequeña.

Antes de dormir, Katniss se da cuenta de algo. Mientras mira el techo y espera que lo inevitable suceda, piensa en que aquel día se ha sentido como un ser humano normal. No lo había notado, pero la necesidad por sentirse _alguien_ había burbujeado debajo de sus venas con una fuerza impresionante, hasta que finalmente aquella sensación volvió.

En la pesadilla de aquella noche, Peeta y Madge mueren congelados frente a sus ojos sin que pueda hacer algo.


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

La primavera avanza, y con ella, los árboles del bosque florecen y los animales exploran un poco más. Aún se encuentra con trampas de Gale repartidas por sitios extraños, lugares donde nunca antes habían salido a cazar juntos. No ha visto con su amigo desde un tiempo, más aún ha pasado desde la última vez que habló con él. Hace unas semanas se encontraron en el Quemador, aunque ninguno dijo nada. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella solo le miró fijamente. Haymitch observó el intercambio y soltó unas risotadas que llamaron la atención de los que se encontraban allí, mientras gritaba algo sobre que jamás había visto personas tan frías como esos dos. Katniss le golpeó. Gale le miró con odio, aunque no dijo otra palabra. Simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue.

Se sorprende lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida en cinco meses. Los juegos fueron en Noviembre. Están a finales de Abril, y está ad portas de cumplir catorce años. Este año, su madre se ha permitido gastar dinero en encargar un pastel a la panadería. Se ha enterado que aquellos pasteles que tanto le gustan admirar a Prim los decora Peeta. El chico, algo sonrojado, ha dicho que puede enseñarle a ella y a su hermanita. Katniss no entiende por qué el muchacho se sonroja tan seguido, pero acepta, más que todo por el brillo en los ojos de Prim.

Las pesadillas, cada noche, no se detienen. No quiere pensar en que quizá no logre salvar a dos niños pequeños, o quizá a dos personas mayores a ella. No quiere pensar en que los juegos se acercan y que puede que Madge, Peeta o Gale salgan cosechados. Aún faltan dos años para que aquello suceda con Prim, pero tiembla como una hoja al pensarlo.

Es por eso que gasta casi todo el tiempo que puede en el bosque. Allí, se siente un poco más como la antigua Katniss, aquella que no temía nada más que al hambre. Siente que el Capitolio le ha quitado todo lo que era, todo lo que quería, todo lo que la hacía ser ella.


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

Observa el pastel, con los ojos encandilados por el fuego de las velas. Los graciosos numeritos de color rosa que forman un catorce se encuentran frente a sus ojos mientras todos cantan la típica canción de _Cumpleaños Feliz_. No sabe qué cara poner. Observa a quienes han venido: todos los hermanos pequeños de Gale, Hazelle, su madre, Prim, Haymitch, los hermanos de Peeta, Peeta y Madge. Algo en su pecho le duele por Gale, quien no se encuentra presente. Pero no le importa demasiado.

Se emociona al momento de apagar las velas. Hasta el año anterior, su cumpleaños significaba una nueva papeleta con su nombre el día de la Cosecha. Ahora, significa un montón de comida rodeada de las personas que componen su vida. Todos aplauden y ella sonríe de verdad, mostrando todos sus dientes, por primera vez en meses.

Luego, todos la abrazan. El abrazo de Haymitch es uno de los más fuertes y apretados, cuando ella le alza una ceja, preguntándole silenciosamente qué sucede, él tan solo se encoge de hombros y mira el suelo.

Y, luego, muchos meses después, ella recordará aquel intercambio. Y odiará a Haymitch Abernathy por habérselo ocultado.


	25. XXV

**XXV**

Los regalos que recibe no son muy espectaculares. Siquiera los hijos de comerciantes pueden permitirse grandes lujos, pero el regalo de Peeta es el que más le gusta. Son galletitas, decoradas con pequeños árboles de color verde. Al parecer, el chico le preguntó a todo el mundo en la casa sobre los colores favoritos de Katniss. Nadie pudo responder, pero todos supusieron bien: verde, verde igual que el bosque.

Madge, por su parte, le regaló un pin de un Sinsajo. No comentó su procedencia, pero ella, con su voz calmada, dijo que le recordaría al distrito cada vez que tuviera que ir lejos.

Esos dos muchachos rubios lentamente se han vuelto una constante en su vida. Si bien no se compara a la naturalidad de la relación que antes mantenía con Gale, con Madge puede hablar sobre cosas que nunca antes se hubiese planteado. Y con Peeta puede hablar sobre temas triviales, aunque también él le cuenta algo de su vida. Cómo son las cosas en verdad en su casa y lo mucho que le gustaría ser alguna vez pintor. Ella se sorprende al escuchar que en realidad los hijos del panadero comen los panes rancios. Sin embargo, no se sorprende demasiado al enterarse que la madre de Peeta es una bruja.

Un día, ella le consigue los instrumentos necesarios para pintar. Los manda a pedir al Capitolio. Cuando se los entrega, no tiene claro quién de los dos está más sonrojado, si él o ella.

Es por eso, a medida que pasan los meses, que más miedo tiene de alguno de ellos siendo cosechado. Sabe que ella tan solo tuvo suerte, que realizó una buena primera impresión, pero que es prácticamente imposible que el Doce tenga un Vencedor otra vez. Cuando va al quemador, intenta no hacer contacto visual con las personas que pueden entrar dentro de la Cosecha. No quiere ilusionarlos.

No quiere ilusionarse a sí misma.


	26. XXVI

**XXVI**

Los meses pasan con asombrosa rapidez.

Su relación con Madge y Peeta comienza a afianzarse. Pese a que no sea de su agrado la señora Mellark, visita algunas veces la panadería. Y ya no lo hace por la puerta trasera, como toda la vida, sino que por la parte de adelante, pues ahora es quien tiene más dinero en todo el distrito y puede permitirse esos lujos. Compra galletitas para Prim, tartas para la cena y bollos de queso para ella. Luego de un par de veces, los Mellark comienzan a recordar sus pedidos y a guardárselos.

Conoce a los hermanos mayores de Peeta: Rye y Barley. Barley es el mayor y está esperando a que llegue la Cosecha de aquel año, pues luego de ella se podrá casar con su novia de toda la vida. Rye, por otro lado, es dos años mayor que Peeta y no tiene grandes planes. Los chicos son simpáticos, no tanto como su amigo, pero son agradables. Katniss no logra hablar demasiado con ellos, pero siempre les dedica pequeñas sonrisas cuando se encuentran en la panadería y ellos se las devuelven.

Una tarde, se da cuenta. Peeta Mellark, aquel chico que tiene la piel tan clara que cada vez que lo ve, está sonrojado, es su amigo.

Y aquello le da miedo.


	27. XXVII

**XXVII**

— ¿¡Te escribes con Finnick Odair?! — la voz de Madge, tan diferente a como suele ser, suena agitada y un par de octavas más alta. En sus manos tiene la caja donde Katniss guarda su correspondencia con el chico del cuatro. Peeta mira a ambas muchachas con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

Ella siente el calor en sus mejillas.

— Es mi amigo. Los Vencedores jóvenes lo somos — responde, un poco tímida. No le gusta pensar sobre sí misma como una Vencedora, pero es verdad. Madge, entusiasmada, pregunta si puede leer las cartas, conocer la caligrafía del chico más guapo de Panem. Katniss se sorprende una vez más por lo poco controlada que luce su amiga, tan exaltada, algo extraño.

— Eh... claro, ¿por qué no?

Madge se lanza por las cartas y se sienta en la cama de Katniss a leerlas. Peeta la mira con una ceja alzada y ella se encoge de hombros.

— Si son tan amigos, tendrás que contenerla si alguna vez te viene a visitar. Se le puede tirar encima.

Y Katniss se encuentra a sí misma riendo, como no lo ha hecho en meses.


	28. XXVIII

**XXVIII**

De pronto, y sin darse cuenta, está esperando en la estación de trenes a que la comitiva del Capitolio llegue para realizar una nueva Cosecha. No quiere pensar en las tres papeletas presentes con el nombre de Peeta y de Madge, ni en las dieciséis papeletas con el nombre de Gale. Sabe que es mucho más probable que salgan niños de la Veta que de la ciudad; sabe que es mucho más probable que salgan personas mayores que Gale.

Pero sigue teniendo miedo.

Es por eso, que cuando Effie Trinket baja del tren y le saluda con cariño, ella no logra devolverle la sonrisa.


	29. XXIX

**XXIX**

Effie chilla emocionada acerca lo hermosa que es su casa, sobre todo en comparación a la de Haymitch. Ella se ríe por lo bajo, pues sabe exactamente de lo que habla la escolta: todas las habitaciones sucias y llenas de botellas de licor vacías, vómito por todas partes y olor nauseabundo que quizá solo soporta el mismo Haymitch. Lo que Effie no sabe es que desde que Katniss ganó sus juegos Hazelle ha estado limpiando aquella casa, haciéndola lucir casi habitable.

Casi.

La visten con un vestido pomposo y demasiado extravagante, sin embargo, sigue teniendo algo del tema de las llamas, pues es color naranja. Es un día de otoño típico en el doce, por lo que el clima es lo suficientemente agradable como para que le coloquen sandalias.

Katniss se mira en el espejo y por unos cuantos segundos, no se reconoce. No se reconoce al igual que en cada ocasión cuando su destino se mezcla con el Capitolio.


	30. XXX

**XXX**

— ¡Y como siempre... las damas primero!

Haymitch, a su lado, está completamente borracho. O al menos, luce completamente borracho. Observa como Effie camina en dirección a los nombres de todas las niñas del distrito doce. Su estómago se revuelve. Recuerda vagamente la sensación de estar entre el público, deseando con todas las fuerzas que tu nombre no sea el que aquella capitolina diga. Y el terrible mareo que te da cuando, finalmente, sí se trata de tu nombre.

— ¡Marianne Constant! — Katniss no tiene siquiera un segundo para suspirar con alivio al percatarse que no se trata de Madge. Escucha los berridos de agonía de una madre del público y luego la ve: pequeña, frágil y rubia. Está en la zona de las de doce años.

Siente como su corazón se rompe. No hay esperanza para ella.

Effie pide voluntarios, pero al igual que el año pasado (y que los últimos veinte años en el doce), no los hay.

Cuando camina hacia los nombres de los chicos, se siente desfallecer.

 _Que no sea Peeta, que no sea Gale, que no sea Peeta, que no sea Gale, que no sea Peeta..._

— ¡Rye Mellark!

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar aquel nombre.


	31. XXXI

**XXXI**

— ¡Katniss!

Se detiene en seco al escuchar aquella voz.

Intenta no llorar al darse vuelta. Sabe que hasta allí llegó todo: él no será capaz de mirarla sin reprocharle el no haberlo salvado, ella no podrá ver su rostro a vista y paciencia sabiendo que no pudo salvarlo. Sabe que aún no ha muerto, pero también sabe que no hay posibilidades.

Cuando se gira, él la rodea con sus brazos con fuerza. Peeta Mellark no es un chico muy alto, sin embargo, se sorprende con lo _grande_ que resulta ser en comparación a ella.

— Yo no... Peeta, no...

— No será tu culpa — sentencia él. La suelta por unos segundos y le mira a los ojos. Está sonrojado, como siempre, y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Ella sabe que es su hermano favorito. Ella sabe lo importante que es para él. Y también sabe que _no lo logrará salvar_. — Darás lo mejor de ti, él dará lo mejor de sí, pero si no lo logra no será culpa de nadie, ¿está bien?

Intenta hablar, decir algo, pero no puede.

Darius llega hasta ellos y le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Katniss antes de tomar el codo de Peeta y llevárselo. Dice, con un tono nada suyo, que está prohibido a los habitantes hablar con los vencedores.

Y entonces Peeta Mellark se va, dejándola con una extraña sensación en su estómago.


	32. XXXII

**XXXII**

Cuando entra al tren, y lo ve, no puede despegar la vista de sus ojos. Los ojos de Rye Mellark no son como los de Peeta, se da cuenta. Son los ojos de su madre. Peeta tiene la forma de los de su padre. Sin embargo, aquello no ayuda mucho. Él sonríe con tristeza mientras se encoge de hombros y toma un poco de cada cosa de lo que se encuentra en aquella mesa. Haymitch -que este año _sí_ está borracho- no dice mucho, pues a los pocos minutos, se queda dormido.

Intenta pensar en qué hacer, cómo lograr que Rye Mellark vuelva a casa.

No se le ocurre nada.


	33. XXXIII

**XXXIII**

La primera noche en el Capitolio, ella despierta gritando. La chica del distrito dos, aquella que le lanzó el cuchillo que luego se pegó en su mochila en los juegos, la visitó en sus sueños. Sin embargo, no la mataba a ella. Mataba a Prim, a su hermanita pequeña. Cuando deja de chillar y se da cuenta que se encuentra en su habitación de la suite del Centro de Entrenamiento, se permite tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Se levanta como un resorte y sale de su habitación, buscando a algún sirviente que le sirva una taza de chocolate caliente. Se encuentra con Rye camino a la cocina.

— Katniss — le saluda, con una leve sonrisa. Ella le devuelve el gesto — ¿eras tú la que gritaba?

— Qué sutil, Mellark — masculla ella con un tono bajo y él se ríe entre dientes. Se maravilla por unos segundos de su capacidad de seguir sonriendo aún en las circunstancias que se encuentran. Le hace un gesto a la sirvienta que sabe que no es un avox y le pide una taza de leche. — ¿no podías dormir?

— La verdad es que no.

Permanecen en silencio un momento más. A Rye y a Marianne también les han prendido fuego. Sin embargo, este año ha sido Rye quien ha llamado la atención. Se enteró que fue un estilista asesor, cuyo nombre es Cinna, quien sugirió la idea del fuego el año pasado. Este año es el estilista principal de la chica. Ella lo conoció y pese a ser del Capitolio, le agradó inmediatamente.

Llega la sirvienta del Capitolio y le entrega la taza. Ya no le intenta dar las gracias. La última vez que lo hizo Effie se escandalizó de una manera alarmante.

De pronto, Rye habla:

— No quiero ser una pieza más, en sus juegos. Si voy a morir, moriré siendo yo mismo.

Katniss lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Son palabras peligrosas.

— Intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que no mueras — murmura, sacudiendo la cabeza, instándole a callarse —, es mi trabajo — añade, frunciendo el ceño.

Rye hace un gesto con su rostro para informarle que ha entendido.


	34. XXXIV

**XXXIV**

Marianne muere en el baño de sangre. Rye también.


	35. XXXV

**XXXV**

Le da un ataque de histeria.

No puede dejar de gritar y señalar la pantalla que muestra como el profesional del uno ha atravesado el cuello de su tributo. Haymitch y un par de otros mentores intentan contenerla, sin embargo, es inútil. Ella no para de gritar. Los Agentes de la Paz entran a la habitación y le inyectan algo en el cuello.

Despierta dos días después, en la camilla de un hospital y con Haymitch mirándole con reprobación y también un poco de lástima. Siente un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero también siente que le ha fallado.

A él. A _su_ chico del pan.


	36. XXXVI

**XXXVI**

Le cuenta la historia a Finnick.

No sabe por qué, pero le cuenta. Ella tenía once años. _Tampoco fue hace mucho_. Moría de hambre. Todo el mundo la había abandonado, su madre se había perdido y su padre había muerto. Entonces, el chico de la panadería, uno de los muchachos de la ciudad, _con quien nunca había hablado_ , le lanzó un pan. Un pan que le salvó la vida, un pan que logró que su madre saliera de su mutismo.

Luego, ella fue a los juegos e increíblemente, ganó. Se hizo su amiga. Aún no tiene claro cómo, pero de un día para otro, Peeta Mellark estaba ahí y la calmaba cuando pensaba demasiado. Peeta Mellark se convirtió en su amigo cuando pensó que nunca más tendría otro.

Y ahora, ella no ha sido capaz de devolverle el favor. _Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener a su hermano a salvo_. Y no ha podido.

Llora desconsoladamente. Y Finnick la mira con una extraña mueca en el rostro.


	37. XXXVII

**XXXVII**

Es una de las pocas personas que se encuentran allí para recibirle. También están su madre y Sae, la vieja simpática del puesto en el Quemador. Sin embargo, las ignora olímpicamente. Corre hacia sus brazos y él entonces la recibe.

Pensó que no querría verla.

Pensó que perdería a Peeta Mellark, su amigo.

Pero por algún motivo, él está allí.

Y si él está allí, nada puede ser particularmente _más_ malo, ¿verdad?


	38. XXXVIII

**XXXVIII**

Se encierra en su mundo de mutismo, solo comparable al del año anterior.

Sin embargo, ahora está acompañada. Peeta Mellark debería odiarla. Pero aún así (y ella no se explica bien cómo) el chico ha conseguido seguirla al bosque, el lugar a donde escapa. Un día, mientras ella está allí, escondida en medio de un montón de matorrales, él aparece. No dice nada. Simplemente se sienta frente a ella y la mira.

Desde entonces, permanecen en silencio por horas, mirando a la nada, sin realmente hacer algo. Cuando vuelven él la mira y ella parece encontrar un poco de alivio en sus ojos azules.

Peeta Mellark, hace mucho, se convirtió en una constante en su vida.

Y no sabe cómo interpretar aquello.


	39. XXXIX

**XXXIX**

Ya no va a la panadería.

Tampoco pasa demasiado por la ciudad. Sabe que nadie la juzga mal este año, pero no puede. Todas aquellas cabezas rubias le recuerdan en algo a Patrick, a Rye, a Marianne. Teme que nunca olvide sus rostros, que nunca olvide sus nombres, que la perseguirán para siempre. Y es un temor bien fundado, porque lo ve a diario con Haymitch, porque quizá él intente refugiarse en todo aquel alcohol, pero nunca es suficiente.

Nunca es suficiente para olvidar todo lo que deben olvidar.


	40. XL

**XL**

Han pasado tres semanas desde los juegos cuando se encuentra con Gale en el bosque. Cuando lo ve, más alto de lo que recordaba y luciendo más hombre que niño, siente cómo el tiempo ha pasado sobre ambos. Su amigo. Él también la observa, y quizá se da cuenta de las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y de la manera en que sus huesos son otra vez visibles en sus muñecas. No llegan siquiera a hablar, porque no han pasado ni siquiera dos segundos y ambos se han fundido en un abrazo apretado, quizá tan apretado como el que se dieron cuando ella volvió de sus juegos. Él le pide perdón por ser un cabezotas, ella le pide perdón por haber estado _tan_ perdida.

Luego del sentimentalismo barato, como le llamarán después, se ponen a trabajar. Porque Gale debe llevar comida a su casa y ella debe despejar un poco su cabeza, intentar centrarse en el _aquí_ y el _ahora_.

No fue capaz de salvar a Rye Mellark. Pero al menos, y pese a que es una idea casi retorcida, recuperó a Gale Hawthorne.


	41. XLI

**XLI**

Ese mismo día, cuando vuelve del bosque, Madge está en su pórtico. Su amiga la mira con una extraña mueca en el rostro y luego levanta una taza de chocolate. Ella se sienta a su lado y acepta la taza, mientras deja el morral -vacío- a su lado.

— La hermana de mi madre fue a los juegos. Con Haymitch. Mi madre nunca se recuperó de eso. — Madge no suele hablar muy seguido, pero cuando lo hace, sus palabras tienen significado. Katniss admira eso de ella.

Un escalofrío le recorre completa. Haymitch ganó el Segundo Vasallaje. Se pregunta qué cosa horrible habrán hecho aquel año. Piensa, también, en la madre de Madge. La mujer que nunca sale de su habitación, que siempre está en cama, con _dolor de cabeza_.

Entonces su amiga vuelve a hablar:

— No sé lo terrible que debe ser, pero me lo imagino. Lo veo a diario. Solo... Katniss...

— No me voy a perder — responde, con un tono de voz firme. Sabe lo que su amiga quiere decir. — Tan solo... un tiempo. Eso es lo que necesito.

— Puedes perderte. Simplemente recuerda volver.

Permanecen allí durante unos minutos, los suficientes como para ver el sol esconderse detrás de las nubes y que el chocolate en sus tazas se enfríe.


	42. XLII

**XLIII**

Intenta desesperadamente encontrar sentido en las cosas que hace a diario.

Observa a Prim, tan entusiasmada con la escuela y la vida, que por segundos cree que también puede volver a ser joven y feliz. Observa a su madre, una mujer completamente diferente a aquella que la abandonó, atender sus pacientes en la cocina de aquella casa de la Villa de los Vencedores. Observa a Gale reír con sus chistes malos cuando van de caza. Mira a Peeta a los ojos los días que no siente ganas de ir a cazar. Ella no sabe cómo él se entera, pero cuando no va a cazar con Gale, él ya está en su escondite. Escucha a Madge tocar su piano tranquilamente por las tardes, en silencio. Intenta encontrarle un sentido a todo, intenta recordar que vale la pena, que puede seguir, que ellos están allí y ella debe estar ahí para ellos.

A veces, cree que falla


	43. XLIII

**XLIII**

— Había perdido las ganas de luchar — comenta un día, en medio del mutismo que a ambos le caracteriza. Peeta levanta sus ojos azules y los fija en ella. Katniss siente una extraña sensación en el estómago, pero continúa hablando — Cuando me diste el pan. Me había rendido. La ropa de Prim que pretendía vender terminó embarrada en el suelo y... me diste esperanza, Peeta.

El chico la mira sorprendido. Ella sabe que se lo debería haber dicho antes, antes que su hermano saliese cosechado, quizá cuando se dio cuenta que realmente era su amigo. Pero no lo hizo, porque ella no suele hablar. Es consciente que lo que ha dicho no es muy coherente, pero él entiende. Él siempre la comprende.

— Debí haber ido hasta ti — él susurra, o comienza a susurrar, pero ella niega con la cabeza y él se detiene.

— Fue exactamente como debía suceder. Gracias.

Esta vez no sale corriendo de la panadería. Están en el bosque, donde ella no siente la necesidad de salir corriendo. Él la conoce, por lo que no intenta decir nada. Solo asiente con la cabeza.

Y eso es suficiente. Suficiente para ambos.

* * *

 **Pequeña nota: perdón por haber estado tan desaparecida ! Entre Lo sé, la universidad y la vida en general he estado bastante ocupada. Sé que no es excusa suficiente, pero perdón! Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido que pueda ! :(**


	44. XLIV

**XLIV**

Se entera que fue Gale quien ayudó a Peeta a entrar al bosque. Le dijo a qué hora ella iba y por dónde lo hacía. Estaba tan perdida en su propio mundo los últimos días que no había notado que los árboles del camino más fácil hasta su escondite estaban marcados. Gale se lo dice un día. También, le comenta que él le avisaba a Peeta cuando ella no iba a cazar.

Ella se sorprende al saber que son algo así como amigos.

Ignora la mirada burlesca de Gale. Se sonroja un poco cuando piensa en lo que significa, pero ella no puede perder su tiempo en ello. No. Bajo ningún motivo. Por muchas razones. Ella no puede. Nunca quiso, ni nunca lo _querrá_. Fin de la historia.

O eso es lo que trata de decirse.

* * *

 **Pequeña aclaración: hasta el momento, he recibido varios reviews en donde "temen" por la reaparición de Gale en la vida de Katniss. En realidad, en los libros Gale no nos dice que es hasta poco antes de los juegos que en realidad se fija en ella. Hasta antes de eso, Katniss no era más que una niña pequeña, chillona y "un dolor en el culo". Quiero mantener eso aquí. Cuando existe una diferencia de edad de 13/15-16 años es... bastante. Sólo mantengan eso en cuenta.**


	45. XLV

**XLV**

De pronto, nuevamente es la Gira de la Victoria. Y con ella nuevamente es invierno, hay nieve y frío. Katniss simplemente odia cuando su equipo de preparación llega un día y la arreglan para la ceremonia que habrá en el Doce. No será mucho. Estará ella, Haymitch y las familias de los tributos.

Peeta también.

Le colocan un vestido sencillo, color naranja. Supone que el apodo de Chica en Llamas aún llama la atención en el Capitolio, sobre todo luego que la nueva tributo no es muy querida. En la entrevista luego de sus juegos Johanna Manson _literalmente_ _mandó a todos al carajo_.

Cuando hizo aquello, ella miró a Haymitch. Él negó con la cabeza y colocó su mano en su estómago, con una mueca extraña en el rostro.


	46. XLVI

**XLVI**

Johanna Manson resulta no ser tan temible.

Apenas es un poco más alta que Katniss. Tiene los ojos oscuros y quizá demasiado separados el uno del otro. Va vestida con colores que asemejan a un árbol, seguramente porque proviene del Distrito siete. Han sido otros juegos poco emocionantes y aquella es una de las pocas cosas que logra escuchar de la comitiva que viene desde el Capitolio con la nueva vencedora.

Durante el discurso, Katniss no puede dejar de ver a las familias de los tributos. A Peeta, específicamente. El distrito doce no gasta muchos recursos en estas cosas, por lo que las familias se encuentran razonablemente cerca al escenario. Johanna nunca les mira. Ella tan solo lee las tarjetas que tiene asignadas, con una voz sin vida y un tono tan monótono que nadie logra creerle. La nueva tributo le agradece al Capitolio, _a la_ infinita _bondad del Capitolio_ , por permitirle la vida que ahora tendrá.

Katniss se pregunta si realmente ese tipo de vida vale la pena.


End file.
